


The Correct Pit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Ailicec tries to aid King Kooh and the man she loves after enemies trespass.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh glowered after several enemies ran into his pyramid. ‘’Trespassers!’’ He faced warriors. ‘’Eems. Repsaj. Yekrats. Get rid of my enemies this instant.’’ 

Ailicec appeared. She worried while Repsaj used his sword to battle two enemies. *I must distract King Kooh’s enemies.* She saw a pit and smiled. 

‘’Over here!’’

Two enemies saw Ailicec and ran.

Repsaj gasped as Ailicec distracted enemies. *If Ailicec is harmed…* 

Ailicec stepped to one side before enemies fell into a tarantula pit. She watched as King Kooh smiled. *A tarantula pit for enemies.* 

Ailicec never saw the cobra pit as she approached Repsaj. 

 

The End


End file.
